A Major Titanic Vacation
by akaeve
Summary: Written for a White Elephant Exchange over on NFA. After a very difficult case, Vance lets the team go on a holiday of their choice.


**Prologue**

It had been a really traumatic case. The murder and sexual abuse of two young sisters, while their terrified mother had been forced to watch. Before she too, had been raped and murdered. The father, a Marine Captain had been so emotionally drawn, and shocked by the murders he had taken his gun and killed himself. The note had said "he had lost everything, he had ever loved. He could no longer live without his family…"The team, they all had their thoughts.

Gibbs…it brought back the memories of his own family, murdered…the case of the child rape and murder which had cost him his second marriage and first ex-wife.

Tony….. he thought of the child murders in Baltimore and in New York.

Tim…..he couldn't imagine how a man or in this case men could do such things, to get gratification.

Abby…she had looked at the children's shoes and clothes, she had begun to think her biological clock was ticking.

Ziva…..she thought of her sister. She thought of all killers, she thought of war, and hate, and she would have loved to have castrated them, with a paper clip.

Ducky…..he had performed the autopsies. He had cried, cried for such young lives cruelly and tragically wiped off the face of the world. He cried for self pity, he hadn't cried for his mother. He cried for Jethro, and his thoughts.

Vance…he thought of his family and what if, someone had taken a hate, no dislike and revenge against him, and taken it out on Jackie and his children. He called Gibbs to his office.

"Gibbs….Jethro…that case was extremely hard….for all of us. I have personally taken it upon myself, to grant the team 2weeks vacation. The department will pay. Just tell me where each team member would care to go and I will organise." Vance announced. Gibbs nodded.

**Chapter 1**

"A fortnight, 2weeks, 14 days, 366hours, 2016 minutes, 12096 seconds….."

"Yes, get the picture Tony….think I'll just write." Tim had replied, looking at his screen.

"Tim, Timmy…my little Probie….what about a cruise? You know going loco down in Acapulco….film, Buster….Great Train Robbery…Phil Collins and Julie Walters…."

"Tony, I'm not going,…and that is final….it's not my cup of tea…..I can think of nothing worse than being cooped up with you, for 2weeks at sea."

"Not two weeks, 10 days….look." as he threw the brochures down on the desk, "The boat is big enough to loose you in." now looking at Tim.

"It's not a boat Tony, it's a ship, a big ship and I suffer from seasickness."

"But McSickness, it has stabilisers….you won't feel a thing."

"Ziva…what you say? Kate and I used to go away…I was thinking a cruise." Abby oozed, not stopping for breath but carrying on, "Think of the places…..the sun, the experience…"

"Abby, I can think of nothing worse than being cooped up on a ship…"

"You've been before….." she shouted.

"I was working." Ziva replied.

"Ziva….San Diego….Acapulco….where is that again?…..Mexico and back."

"Abby." Ziva shouted, smiling and shaking her head.

"I thought a cruise Jethro…You know the sun…the Twenties, Thirties, it always fascinated me…..and now with Mother gone,….always wanted to do a cruise. The deck shuffle board….Sorry Jethro getting carried away there. You?" Dr Mallard had now enquired.

"If I still had the boat, then the basement…..but will see if Mike needs a hand." Gibbs had replied thinking.

"See you Jethro, who knows I might meet a couple of _Widaw Wimmin _as they say in Scotland." as Ducky walked away humming what sounded like a sea chanty.

"Gibbs, Jethro…I know that vacations are not exactly your liking….so what if I said, change of scenery….go to San Diego….only a short hop down to Mikes' if you wish." Vance had suggested.

Gibbs nodded.

So this was it, no-one knew of the others' plans.

**Chapter 2**

"You really think I'm going to enjoy this?" Tim had remarked.

"Nope, but I will….so lets find our cabin. I want top bunk." as they made their way along the corridor….."Ah here it is C24," as Tony opened the door, an outside cabin…..twin beds, and a Wii point,

"Wow, I'll have this one." Tony shouted as he threw his holdall onto Tims' bed and jumped on the bed nearest the porthole.

"Hey that's my bed." as he brushed the bag aside and onto the floor.

"Watch…..my men's toiletries are in there." Tony snapped.

"So you're going to make the cabin smell like a tarts boudoir?" Tim now asked.

Abby and Ziva made their way along the quay, and up the gang plank. Abby was pulling her case, the high heeled boots, and the short skirt. She had the lace fingerless gloves on and was trying to master the parasol. Ziva,…she was dressed in combats and flat shoes. If the Purser at the top had thought they were a couple of lesbians, Ziva would have killed him.

"Good morning Ladies," he remarked looking at the two of them. Ziva smiled sweetly.

"We are looking for deck D and our cabin?" as she showed him their boarding passes.

The Purser pointed them in the direction of the elevator, "See you later. " Ziva purred.

The girls giggled their way to the cabin it was ideal.

As Dr Mallard strolled along the deck, he stopped and looked over the railing. Oh yes this was the life. Was this how the gentry and upper-classes in the 20's and 30's saw the world?. He lifted his Panama and smiled at a couple of mature women, they acknowledged him with a smile. As he looked over the quay, his heart missed a beat…..no please no…not here of all places, as he watched the two men argue and finally climb the gangway.

Ducky hurried back to his state-room, he would watch from the balcony there. He passed the two woman again, they said "hello", he tipped his hat.

**Chapter 3**

"Tony…. do you have to eat all that?" Tim questioned turning slightly green.

"MMmmmm, but it's free….." he relied, now spying the dessert table, "Wow look a that cake….."

"It's gateaux." Tim answered.

"Whatever," as Tony wandered over to get some.

"Do you think I am a little overdressed?" Abby enquired, as she did a twirl in front of the mirror.

"If you think…..but do I not look silly in this dress." Ziva now questioned.

"No…I think you look lovely, and girly…if you know what I mean."

"No I don't…but I'm hungry so lets go." as she opened the door and Abby walked into the corridor, and slipped her arm through Ziva's, as they walked down the corridor the Purser saw them and shook his head.

"So Dr Mallard, you are not American." the Captain asked of Ducky.

"No, I am Scottish, but have been here for many years. I work for a Government Department, NCIS as a Medical Examiner. We have just had a very distressing case to solve and our Director saw fit that we should have a holiday…sorry a vacation,….the old words still come out, and so here I am.".

"Would you care for some Port?" the Captain asked, indicating to the Steward to serve.

The next morning, and the ship was at sea, sailing into the sun. Tony had gone for an early bird breakfast, before accompanying Tim for a normal breakfast. Abby had decided to have breakfast in the cabin, while Ziva opted for a run. She had eaten far too much last night and was feeling sluggish. She slipped on her running gear and went to find the gym. As she ran along the deck she didn't pay any attention to the man laying down with the panama over his face.

Dr Mallard, he had had a very leisurely breakfast of kippers, and lightly poached eggs. The breakfast delivered on a silver tray. The napkin pristinely ironed and folded, the Daily Telegraph, crisp and unread…..yes this was the life.

As Ducky walked the deck. He had watched the shuffle board, maybe later. He hoped he might on the off chance, meet the two women again. He had, spoken to them, at the Captains cocktail party. He watched the shuffle board again. As he walked on , he saw the loungers…just a moment or two, he thought, as he sat down. He saw the runner at a distance, she looked slightly familiar. It was only as she approached he recognised, he lay down and placed the Panama over his face. Did she know her co-workers were also on board. He watched as she ran past.

He found the "games room," well it was computer games. The terminals lighting up. He watched the children. No it was not a good idea. He remembered the case…..why they were here. It wasn't as if he was the predator. He would watch and observe, give friendly advise.

"Hey mister….you play this game? It's Strike Force Command."

Tim nodded his head, well it was inside and he couldn't see the sea.

Abby had decided to go and see what the shops had to offer, well actually the chambermaid wanted to clean. She passed along the corridors, looking for the shops. She passed the games room. She was sure she recognised the back of that head. But he was busy concentrating, challenging the boy, giving tips. She scurried off, looking for Ziva.

"I did see him….honest I did…well I'm sure I did." Abby shouted at Ziva throwing her arms about.

"Well… we will go and see, and look and find. But if he is on board then I'm sure we will meet over dinner." As Ziva and Abby went to the games room.

"See the back of the head…..I know that head of old." as they walked up and Ziva tapped the man on the shoulder. "Tim?"

The man turned, it was not, "Sorry." Ziva replied, as they walked away. "As a matter of interest, where did you say you were going on vacation?"

"Me?" Abby said, "I said a retreat with the church. An Indian native reservation retreat…..meditation…..spiritual learnings…..You?"

"I decided to try Paris again." Ziva answered, yes she had liked Paris.

"What about Gibbs?" Abby now asked.

"Director gave him 2 weeks in San Diego….if he wanted to go to Mikes' he could….come on I'm hungry lets go and find lunch…." as she raced along the corridor.

Gibbs was getting fed up of San Diego. He had called Mike.

"If you want Probie, could do with the company." That was before he got the call. The field office in San Diego covered Mexico. A body of a young Petty Officer had been found in a hotel in Acapulco. Yes, he would go and see, and then he would carry on down to Baja, to South of El Rosario, to Mikes. It was an easy case, bad batch of heroin, brought in and bought locally. He stood at the harbour, looking out over the sea. He watched the liners come and go. He saw one appear from over the horizon. Little did he know what was unfolding on board.

**Chapter 4**

Dr Mallard had got a call from the Captain. A guest had been found dead. At the bottom of an elevator shaft.

"Yes…..yes of course." but could the Captain explain a bit more, "Of course but could I see the passenger list." Ducky thought he could just find the additional help. As he glanced through, he saw C24, DiNozzo and McGee and further down D21 David and Scuito. He called Gibbs. Great. He told the Captain. Who put out an APB, all points bulletin, for the guests of Cabins C24 and D21 to join him in the a la carte

restaurant.

The door opened and Abby and Ziva saw Dr Mallard standing with the Captain.

"Ducky," Abby squealed as she ran to give him a hug, "Why did you not say."

"Well you didn't ask and I didn't want to say." Dr Mallard now replied, smiling broadly at the two girls.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the Captain shouted.

The door gingerly opened and there in the door frame, stood Tony and Tim.

"There I did see him." as Abby ran to Tim and bear hugged him.

"Ziva….?" Tony questioned looking at her. "You….never."

"So why are we here …apart from being on vacation," Ziva asked looking at Ducky.

"Ah..the Captain has asked us to help find the killer or killers of a Major Thomas Major, US Marines."

"Can I ask" Tony said, looking about, "Where is our illustrious leader? Is he far away getting drunk in Mexico?" He was imagining what it would be like to be in charge. The Boss.

"Jethro…..he should be just about here, I think…..the pilot boat…." as the door opened and in strode Gibbs. "Jethro pleasant surprise, I'm sure. To find your team. Did you know they were on board?"

"Nope….and I didn't know you were either until you called. Thought you were more a New York to Southampton man. So what we got? And the boat will not be docking until we solve." as he looked at his team.

Major Thom Major, had been found at the bottom of the elevator shaft. The cruise, a Silver Wedding present. A holiday of a life time. Mrs Major had been crying. There were no more tears.

"Major problem, would you not say Boss." Tony asked smiling.

"Meaning?" Gibbs replied not smiling.

"Probie, what you think? Cruise 2 or Beyond the Posideon," Now looking at Gibbs for a reaction.

"Ship ain't upside down yet. So what we got, is a Major Thom Major." Gibbs replied, now looking at the boys.

"In a major predicament." Tim offered.

"Major, problem in how do we get the Major up from down there." Ziva smiled.

"If one of you Major Crime Response Team mention major again, I'll….." as the cell phone of the dead Major rang, out a Bowie tune.

"Ground control to Major Tom." Ducky now added receiving a slap on the head.

"When you muppets get the Major to medical let me know. But this reminds me of Sub Rosa….before your time Ziva, but the ice-cream was to die for…so to speak."

"Jethro, they have make shift morgues for times like this, and for people who die of gluttony….yes I have seen you eat Tony."

"I for one," Ziva now butted in "Am glad we have different meal routines. You having the buffets, Abby and I the set meals….."

"And I," Dr Mallard now answered, "The a la carte, dining with the Captain.. Would you care to join me Jethro?

"Ducky can you see me in a penguin suit?" Gibbs now questioned.

"Actually yes I can…you have the build and height…very James Bond."

"Tim….passenger list, see if we can get a connection. Tony…..stay with Ziva and interview the spectators…..you know how a murderer sometimes likes to hang around….Abby help Duks." Gibbs shouted at his team.

"And you Boss?" Tony asked.

"Hell DiNozzo …..I'm on vacation." as he walked away smiling

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs sat at the bar waiting, Gorgio had served up coffee and they had been making polite conversation. Gibbs could have walked away and sat at a table but the small chat gave him time to think. He saw Ziva and Tony approach,

"What you got?" he asked sipping the coffee, which Gorgio had refilled.

"Nothing as such," Tony replied, Gibbs starred at Ziva,

"There was a woman," seeing Gibbs stare, continued "She said she saw the Major arguing with a woman just before he was found."

"Boss….?" McGee spluttered as he ran to Gibbs.

"Tim?" Gibbs replied beginning to smile.

"I don't feel too good, I saw the sea."

"McGee? I gave you a job? And you would see the sea we are on a ship."

"Yes Boss….the passenger list….are we listing 'cos I felt myself sway there?"

"Tim," as Gibbs got up and offered Tim a seat, "Tim what did you find, and you two, how did the Major fall to the bottom of the elevator shaft? Who opened the door?"

"On it Boss. I see the sea, the sea sees me." Tony sang as he wandered off, helping himself to a sandwich from the buffet.

"Ziva?" Gibbs now enquired, looking at her.

"Ok, Ok…" as she too wandered off.

"Tim?" Gibbs now questioned looking at a rather green young man.

"Sorry Boss. Yes, there is a Jolanda Kings…."

"And?"

"Sorry…..she is the secretary to…. or should I say was, to the Major."

"And?" Gibbs asked sipping his coffee, while Gorgio wiped a glass and stared at Tim.

"I'll go and find her and bring her here for questioning." as he got off the seat and swayed to the lounge door.

"He does not cruise well." Gorgio now said, shaking his head.

"So Gorgio, you serve people all the time. Was the Major ever in here?"

"He was now and again. He usually ordered a coffee and a brandy. Sat for a while. I saw a lady come in and she would walk past an sit at the other end of the bar, and order a Cointreau, before leaving. The Major usually followed."

"You would be able to identify the woman if you saw her again?"

"Definitely, she had a large tattoo of a dolphin on the shoulder. More Boss?"

Gibbs just smiled and nodded. He was even the Boss here.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Ducky sent me to look for you." Abby shouted as she swept into the lounge.

"What has Duks got for me then?"

"He says to say to you, that not only does he, that would be the Major, not Ducky, have a bruise on the forehead he, that would be the Major," Abby continued, " Also has suffered a severe trauma to the back of the head. He was probably whacked, "as Abby gave a demonstration, "On the back of the head and then he fell down the elevator shaft. Oh yes and look out for a blonde haired person. Long blonde hair."

"But who opened the elevator door?" he now enquired, turning back to look at Gorgio.

Tim and Ziva returned with a woman. She was late thirties, petite and had blonde hair.

"I would like to know what this is all about?" She demanded placing her purse on the bar.

"May I introduce Corporal Jolanda Kings. Personal secretary to the Major."

Gibbs who had been watching the trio approach in the glass gantry, turned and faced the woman.

"Going to tell me what's going on?" he asked in his best interrogative voice.

"I am on vacation, as are the people on this ship. I did not know the Major had booked this trip."

"Corporal Kings, I don't believe you. Firstly, you are his secretary, and would know the leave he was taking. Secondly, I can't believe that he wouldn't have talked to you about his vacation, even if his wife organised. So….shall we start again?" Gibbs now enquired, and pointing to a seat away from the bar.

"So what do you think Tony?" Ziva enquired.

"I would say Femme Fatale."

"How fatal, Tony?" Tim asked smiling.

"Dead fatal…" Tony answered laughing.

"Do you think Agent Gibbs, I could…would kill someone I loved?"

"Most premeditated murders involve loved ones," Gibbs now replied, "Usually we suspect the wife first, but in this case we suspect you. I mean this ship is large enough to carry on an affair. My team didn't know they were all onboard, until the Majors death…so an affair is springing to mind. So gonna tell me the truth?"

"Truth…truth" Jolanda smiled looking into Gibbs face, "…the truth is, nothing to tell." Jolanda now replied, " I loved Thom, I did. The person you should as is the wife. You know she had taken out a large insurance policy for him. She asked me to sign as a witness. So am I going to kill someone I love, if I don't get the money?"

Gibbs wrote down some notes and indicated to Ziva, "Go and find Mrs Major and ask her to come here. I think it may be interesting to see the two women together. That is if you and Tony have finished asking her questions."

"Boss, Mrs Major was going to lie down, she said she was traumatised and could feel a migraine coming on." Tony now replied, but looking at Gibbs' face, turned, "On it Boss." as he left.

"Ziva?" Gibbs questioned.

"Why, do I always have to go with the monkey." she replied.

"Zivaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"On it Boss. But where is Tim?" she asked looking about.

"Find him too." as Gibbs indicated to Gorgio for more coffee.

**Chapter 6**

Tim and Ziva found Tim lying on the floor of the corridor, outside the Majors' cabin.

"Tim…" Ziva shouted as she ran to cradle him in her arms, "What happened? Who did this to you?" she now asked.

"I came to see if Mrs Major was fine. I knocked on the door and she opened it. I saw a man in the background."

"A man." Tony asked "What kind of man?"

"A man is a man," Ziva retorted.

"I mean, was he Negroid, Scandinavian looks, tall, short, plump, slim. I mean describe McScribe"

"Could I please sit up? As I was saying, I then got sprayed." Tim now replied rubbing his eyes.

"Sprayed? With what?" Tony questioned.

"Don't know, it wasn't perfume, or deodorant, maybe water? I went all dewy eyed, and then he pushed me against the wall, and then you arrived." Tim spluttered.

"Timmy…..Timmy, are you all right," Abby now shouted from along the corridor. " I was looking for you, and Gibbs said you were looking for Mrs Major, and I thought I'd come and look for myself, and now I find you on the floor. Are you hurt?" she finally asked Tim.

"Abby, did you see anyone pass you on your way down here?" Ziva now questioned in her best voice, looking hard at her.

"Hey, yeh, now that you mention it, some big guy pushed past me. Why?" shrugging and looking at the team.

"Abby we need a description. We think it's who hit Tim. And where is Mrs Major?" Tony now enquired looking about. They knocked on the door. It opened slightly. It had caught the latch but not fully. Ziva pushed open the door. On the floor lay Mrs Major. Tony dialled Gibbs.

Gibbs arrived to the cabin to find that Ziva and Abby had helped Mrs Major on to the bed. She had thanked them, and please would they call her Jean.

"And where have the two cell mates gone?" Gibbs questioned the girls.

"I gave them the description of Mrs Major's attacker and they were going to find a passenger list and find a cabin." Ziva replied, as Abby gave Jean a glass of water.

"Please I don't mean any trouble. I just don't know what is happening anymore."

"Jean," Gibbs now asked quietly, "Who was that man and what did he want?"

"_My_ son." she replied, beginning to cry again

**Chapter 7**

The two girls and Gibbs stood looking at Mrs Major, who was now sitting up on the bed, her eyes red raw.

"I suppose I should explain,?" she said, smiling slightly.

"That, Mrs Major, would be a good idea," Gibbs now answered, pulling in a chair and sitting by the bed.

"I was 16, very young and naïve. I didn't really know the ins and outs of sex. I was brought up in a good God fearing Catholic family. Large, there were eight of us. I realise now, that it was the Catholic religion, they condemned contraception. My cousin used to visit. His father was a Priest, he, that would be my cousin, said it was to do with a coming of age ceremony. I had a son….Steven, that was what I called him…he was adopted just after he was born. I never knew of him again until this week. Honestly Agent Gibbs. He was the biggest surprise a woman could have got as a Silver Wedding present." Jean now replied, "Oh and he now calls himself Jason," as Gibbs called Tony.

They met in the coffee bar. Gorgio had been told to leave. Jean entered with Agent Gibbs and Abby. Ziva had been dispatched to find Jolanda. Jason was handcuffed to a table, and Tony was standing guard. He sneered at Jolanda, as she approached.

"Thought you said we wouldn't get caught. Thought you said it was easy picking."

"Shut up dimwit," she shouted back, glaring, the hate in her eyes burning a hole into his soul.

"I gather you two know each other?" Tim now ventured, still rubbing his head.

"I think we need an explanation, don't you Jason,?" Gibbs now questioned, in his best interrogative voice, "And to be honest I think I know, what the result will be, just don't lie."

"Jolanda and I are brother and sister, so to speak Yes, we share the same adopted parents. We have been lovers off and on for years. I'm not sure whether incest comes into the equation. A few years ago I decided to find my biological mother, our adopted parents had died, in a car accident conveniently. Always thought Jolanda here, had a hand in their deaths," Jason now tried to explain

"Shut up dimwit, I told you once already." as she made a dive for Jason. Ziva grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Carry on," Gibbs now enquired of the man.

"About a year ago, Jolanda started to work for the Major, she got a transfer from Pendleton, secretary. I know, how did she move from Pendleton to Quantico, she had a high clearance, and unknown to me, the Major and her, were having an affair. She had met him through a charity for childless couples, and adoption causes, started by Jean. I had just started to trace my mother, and it was a bit of a shock to find out who she was." Jason now carried on looking at Jean, " It was when Jean came and asked Jolanda to be a witness for the life insurance she nurtured this plan, and since I had discovered who my real mother was….."

"It was your intention to kill them both…..and then claim some, if not all of the insurance money for yourself, as a child of the deceased. One question, how were the two of you, going to kill Jean, Mrs Major? And how were the two of you going to get off the ship?" Gibbs now asked, looking at Jolanda, as she seemed to be the brains behind the operation.

"That was going to be easy. We were going to get off at Acapulco, then a short hop down to Mexico and then back to San Diego. Jason was going to give Mrs Major a major overdose of insulin. He found out that Jean was diabetic. He was going to leave a suicide note, saying she could not live without her husband. Only trouble…didn't expect to find the ship overloaded with NCIS agents and an ME." Jolanda now spat at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Tony who turned her to face Gibbs, "Boss I don't happen to have….." as Gibbs handed Tony another set of cuffs.

"Need you two boys to stay with these two. I need to radio in, to the local Police and then we can get this ship docked. Mrs Major, I need to get a statement from you. On what happened in your cabin. That is if you feel up to it. I suppose you will be getting off in Alcapulco, to accompany your husband home?"

Jean nodded, "Agent Gibbs, thank you for all you have done. I really can't thank you enough."

**Chapter 8**

The warm summer wind wafted in from the Pacific. The ship had docked and the passengers had been allowed to go ashore, the overnight docking was still on the itinerary, but the passengers wouldn't have so long to explore and a couple of the excursions had been cancelled. Gibbs team sat in a café along the promenade reflecting on the case.

"Just as well we were on board, eh Boss?" Tony had said sipping the beer.

"I wonder if you would really have managed to stay hidden from each other for the duration of the cruise. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall." Gibbs replied drinking the coffee, smiling the Gibbs smile.

"Jethro, may be so bold as to maybe ask, if you would care to join me for the remainder of the cruise. I am sure, the Captain wouldn't mind, and I do have a suite." Dr Mallard now enquired of Gibbs.

"Duks, I only have a small holdall with me. I do not have a monkey suit and I do not do grown up dinners." now looking at Tony and smiling.

"Hey, I've been in San Diego for the last fortnight, thought I'd put in for some leave down Mikes way. So while you are all back at your desks on Monday, I'll be having a good time with Mike." Gibbs now replied, draining the last of his coffee, and standing.

"Gibbs?" Abby now said pleadingly looking at Jethro. "I would like you to join us."

"Abbs," as he kissed her head, "Go enjoy yourself, I'm going to call Vance, and then Mike…Tony, you're….not in charge…..I'll make sure Vance is." as Gibbs turned to walk away, "One last thing," as they heard the ships hooter sound, "I'm glad you are all having a _life_ on the ocean wave." as he raised his arm and waved before walking into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
